


Sailing In Style

by LeDahliaNoir



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Australian Open, Congratulations, Developing Relationship, Disappointment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mallorca, Switzerland, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: Good luck for today Rogelio!Xx*This was the message Roger received today before his final against Marin Cilic. 4 hours later, Roger lifted the trophy and was crying in front of all the cameras. He had just won his 20th Grand Slam. Prior to this achievement, the Swiss was already a legend but tonight he entered into another galaxy: a legend beyond tennis per se.Everything is ok until it is no longer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with a new story. Of course, I have written an alternate version to A Win And A Loss ;). I think it's interesting to see their relationship in a more positive aspect full of happiness this time.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Good luck for today Rogelio!_

_Xx_

*

This was the message Roger received today before his final against Marin Cilic. 4 hours later, Roger lifted the trophy, and was crying in front of all the cameras. He had just won his 20th Grand Slam. Prior to this achievement, the Swiss was already a legend, but tonight he entered into another galaxy: a legend beyond tennis per se.

All the sacrifices made through the years was worthy of his accomplishments today. There was one thing that caught his attention though: Rafa’s message that morning. His lovely words gave him all the strength to succeed against Marin. Even though, it was another story physically.

While crying in front of the world, Roger thought about Rafa, his dear boyfriend, who was always there for him. As crazy as it was, he could not imagine his life without his handsome Spanish boyfriend anymore.  

*

Alongside the corridor, after most of his engagements completed, Mirka managed to catch him up.

A bit breathless, she smiled at him “Finally! I was looking for you”. Roger turned back and raised his eyebrow “There’s a special someone who would like to talk to you if it's possible” “Who is it?” the champion asked. “You will see” and she gave him the phone.

Roger did not know what to expect, but he took the call anyway.

“Hola!” the Swiss champion froze. This was Rafa on the other side of the line smiling from head to toes as usual. “Hey!” “Congratulations Rogi!” Rafa said. “Thank You Raf”

Roger needed to stay composed. “So how are you? I’m so proud of you. It amazing what you did today.”

Butterflies, butterflies in his stomach. Just listening to Rafa’s voice would make Roger’s day anytime.

“I… I’m fine actually. And you?” His heart pulsation kept accelerating due to all the stress felt that day.

“Not bad… I’m back in Mallorca”

Once again, Roger had some trouble to stay put together.

_Mallorca, Mallorca…_

“Rogi, are you still there?”

Going back to life, Roger stuttered something.

“Raf… I… I don’t know… I mean well shit… Baby we need to go on a cruise someday”

The Australian Open champion sounded like a teenager speaking to his first ever crush.

As for Rafa, he chuckled.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, I am. I’m just… You know” he bit his lip. “I’m just happy to hear your voice”

“Aww…I am too. Is good because I can practice my English as well”

And they both laughed in harmony.

“Please… stop being so damn cute Raf. I miss you so much! You can’t even imagine”

“And stop speaking like a lovesick teenager. Me too I can’t wait to see you Rogi. And I forgot something “

“What, baby?”

“Stop looking so good. I was so jealous all those people were taking picture of you”

“It’s me the one who should be jealous… God you’re so precious to me. Never forget that.”

“I know.”

“Hmm… I love you Rafa”

“Me too!”

*

Back in his hotel room, Roger could not help smiling. He actually spoked to his boyfriend. Sometimes, he could not understand how lucky he was to have him.  One year ago, they acknowledged their love to each other during Rafa’s Academy inauguration. That day would stay forever in his memory. Since then, a lot had changed in their relationship.

Roger had always known how reluctant Rafa was to come to Switzerland because he loved so much his dear Mallorca, but recently he managed to convince him to visit. Switzerland was not that bad, he thought.

On the other hand, Rafa decided that it was time to integrate more Roger in his little circle: his family and his friends. Spain was great, and there were so many things to do there. The choices were vast.

If a relationship should develop, the family and friends meeting was a fundamental step to turn their love into something more special.

*

_The next morning_

_From: Rafa_

_To: Roger_

_Hallo. Is already difficult to speak English but I’m trying Swiss-German just for you ;)_

_How are you? I hope you slept well_

_Can’t wait to tell you something. I have a surprise for you._

_xx_

*

_From: Roger_

_To: Rafa_

_Please, tell me!_

_From: Rafa_

_To: Roger_

_Is a surprise be patient. Now just take a plane and come to see me in Mallorca and you will know the surprise._

At that moment, Roger thought Rafa was something else, but he got the feeling their relationship will take a new step in the next following days.


	2. Ghosting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why his match against Borna Coric inspired me today to add a new chapter to this fic.

_Is a surprise be patient. Now just take a plane and come to see me in Mallorca and you will know the surprise._

This text message had been written almost 6 months ago when Roger won another Australian Open. Since then, a lot has happened in their relationship. Roger came to visit Rafa’s family and friends. The always so composed and extrovert Roger Federer turned to be rather shy in front of Rafa’s relatives. The latter was a bit intrigued by this unknown behavior from Roger. The shy one has always been Rafa in every aspect of his life.

Roger just wanted to be accepted by Rafa’s family. Making a great first impression could make or break a relationship. Unconsciously, he was afraid of _losing_ _Rafa’s family_ by doing something inappropriate or not knowing enough Rafa’s culture.

Everything went well, he even became close to Rafa’s sister. Whenever he needed an advice about how to deal with Rafa’s habits or antics. He just jumped on the occasion and asked her about what to do.

In more than 5 months, things have changed in their tumultuous life. Rafa was now an 11th Roland Garros winner. And as for Roger, he made a statement by winning his first tournament since March.

Grass season calling!

Three months ago, that American tour did not go well. A bit of frustration, loneliness distracted him from his goals.

At that time, Rafa told him to be more patient and focused. That was the only thing to do but Roger was rather stubborn. Instead of going to bed early, he wanted to speak day and night with Rafa.

Rafa, who was younger than Roger, urged him to be reasonable.

He was a professional tennis player and needed to go to bed early. Between, he was aging and god knew how Roger hated to hear about his aging process.

Rafa was not here to play around. When you love someone, you have to advise him in the best possible way. That was just the thing to do.

There was one thing that got a little bit into their relationship: Rafa’s needs for privacy. Roger has always be more open in his life compared to the Spaniard.

He has noticed Roger’s constant need to share every aspect of his life with him. He always wanted to talk, to call Rafa for whatever reason.

Basically, he craved for Rafa day and night. It was not even corny to mention this. It was a common problem in every relationship: the need to do everything together.

Rafa was not feeling it in the same way. A good relationship was not based on constant love-support every single minute. This could be dangerous eventually. The more someone rejected someone else, the more the rejected one became possessive, because it seemed like he could not understand the point.

And this was where the ghost appeared. But what is a ghost or more commonly known as ghosting someone?

A ghost is someone who does no longer answer you.

Roger has had the disaffection of experiencing it recently. Clearly, Rafa was not really ghosting him but stopped answering to every text message that Roger sent him.

Adding to his loss against Borna Coric today. Rafa’s recent ghosting left Roger confused and angry but it showed that something was wrong in their relationship. Why Roger did care so much?

It was not such a big deal after all. It was not mandatory to reply each time. Even though, the last time they have communicated with each other was 1 week and half ago. It was way too long for a committed couple. Almost everyone has experienced it in some ways in their own life.

It was just beyond the point. Roger has never thought about it because everything was ok. He just wanted to be closer with Rafa due to the physical distance between them.

In every relationship, there were ups and downs. How to solve a burgeoning problem?


	3. Growing apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chap is short ^^.  
> By the way, do you think one week and half is way too long for a couple to start communicating again?
> 
> I'm very interested in having your viewpoint on this question.  
> Thanks for reading and commenting as usual. :)

“Don’t be too disappointed Rogi” Rafa whispered while laying down some kisses along Roger’s neck. “I know Rafa but you know…” Roger said. Rafa embraced him even stronger “ I know. Things are hard but you’re the best mi amor”.

Rafa always knew on how to soothe Roger no matter what. He was definitely more emotional in public and in private than Rafa.

Roger turned to his lover and posed down his hands on his broad shoulders.

“Raf… It’s just that it could have been my Decima…” he lamented his bad luck.

“I know but losing is ok sometimes, no?” Rafa’s eyebrow got into motion as usual. “And let’s be honest. I’m old now. And a youngster beat me today.” “You not old Rogi. I been analyzing that Borna and he improved a lot. No surprise here”

Roger got a bit uncomfortable.

“How did you analyze him?” “Borna is good and has a good future in tennis and he nice too.” Rafa smiled at the end.

Roger did not know why Rafa’s words bothered him so much.

“And how do you know he’s that nice?”

“I talked with him last year” Roger crossed his arms and snapped “good for you!”

Rafa kept smiling without noticing Roger’s discomfort.

“Now if you excuse me I have some things to do.” He grabbed his towel and tried to exit.

“Rogi, what’s wrong?” Rafa casually asked.

“Nothing!” “When you say nothing, I know things aren’t ok.” “Yes! They’re definitely are.” “I just talked about Borna and…” “And for so many minutes that you even forgot to cheer me up or praise me. Well, you have time to speak to strangers, but not me. Ok…”

And Roger definitely left the hotel room.

Rafa tried to catch him in vain. “Wait! Wait Rogi…

*

Roger could not hide his disappointment about hearing that Rafa praised another tennis player so well. Rafa had always nice words for other players but those ones for Borna were a bit too much for Roger’s liking.

He knew the young player was doing really well on his own and let’s not forget that the next edition of Laver Cup was coming next September in Chicago.

Who would they choose? Just hearing Rafa’s praises about Borna made him think that he would be part of the next squad.

By the way, he knew how Rafa loved Grigor Dimitrov. He was one of the nicest guys on the tour and people even wanted him to win the sportsmanship award as well.

The naysayers on social media were always talking about how much the contest was rigged from start to end. How could Roger win almost every single year? It was as if they were no other players around.

Was it jealousy, insecurities or Rafa’s recent ghosting that put his nerves on stress?

He had no idea.

*

Roger was in his hotel room. Rafa had his, things were much better that way each time they reunited.

He decided to take advantage of his free-forced time to check on Borna Coric’s social media platforms.

He wished he had not done it. That Borna was kind of good-looking and looked to have a promising future. No wonder why Rafa liked the guy.

Once again, Roger was totally wrong of assuming such a thing.

Stay tuned.

 


	4. Wimbledon calling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for Wimbledon between :). Thanks for commenting!

“I’m sorry Rafa…” Roger said. They were having dinner in Rafa’s hotel room together. Roger has been ignoring his boyfriend since that morning. So Rafa let him be. He was not a difficult and intrusive person. If someone needed space, he would gladly give it to him on a plate. That was not a big deal. Being independent had its own advantages. He cherished way too much his alone time than crying over some stupid arguments.

“Is ok” Rafa replied with a monotone voice. He knew Roger’s expectations pretty well, but at the same time he did not want to reveal any emotion behind his voice. So he tried to remain compose during this nice dinner in a fancy hotel.

 Roger was the kind of guy that tried to interpret every move, word and so on. Yet, he did it by interpreting Rafa’s demeanor, but the only thing that he could see was Rafa’s recklessness.

While intending to cut his meat off, he decided otherwise. He moved his hands to catch Rafa’s wrists in order to get his attention.

“It’s just that I was…” “Shhh. Is ok, no? Now can we eat?” Rafa pleaded. He just wanted to avoid this unnecessary conversation because he knew what Roger wanted to mean.

“I felt so jealous when you talked about Borna with such high praises”.

Rafa wondered why.

Seeing that his boyfriend wanted him to explain further, Roger ranted about it.

“You never praise me that much. Publicly, I’m always the one praising you. But you never do anything. Always behind closed doors whenever you think I’m worthy of your time” “I talk about you sometimes” “Yeah and that is the problem. You only _talk_ about me but don’t praise me” “I praised you last year”. A bit intrigued, Roger asked, “When?”.

Rafa rolled his eyes. “In New York, I said that I not want to be your boyfriend, no?” Roger stopped using his utensils, “Is it a joke Raf or…” “Am I joking? Is a compliment” The Spaniard insisted on. “Because if it is, it ain’t funny and you better stop with this shit!” “Si no, what?” Rafa demanded.

“Whatever… You’re just being annoying!” Roger got up and left the table. He did not want to have another useless argument with Rafa.

*

_3 days later._

“Wimbledon is around the corner Roger, so how are you feeling?” the journalist asked. It was a live interview on air on BBC News. “I feel great well I’d have liked to complete my Decima like what Rafa did last year in Roland Garros but it’s ok.” “Borna played pretty well on Sunday I must say”.

Keep rubbing the salt in the wound, Roger thought.

“Even the greatest one can lose from time to time” the journalist concluded and they both exchanged warmer smile. At least, the fakest one from Roger. “Yes, it’s true. I’m not invincible.” “So now let’s get straight to the point, where do you see yourself within the next three weeks”.

Roger knew this question was a trap. He was no longer a newbie. Then, he replied the most humble answer ever, “to play well and I’ll see what’s happening next”

The journalist was a bit disappointed. He wanted Roger to brag about another possible future win in Wimbledon.

“You’re being too humble for our well-being Roger” the journalist tried to crack a joke. And Roger just smiled at this unnecessary comment.

“But Roger, don’t you want to emulate your performance from last year?” Roger thought about the most appropriate answer because he did not want to come off as hungry or contemptuous “Well, I like to say that the past is the past. And now, I’m 100% focus on the present so I can’t guarantee you the best performance ever once again but what I can tell you is I’ll try to do my very best as usual”.

Through the years, the Swiss has become a master in communication and mastered the workings of the perfect interview as well.

The interview ended with an ad, and both parties parted their ways.

*

_In the same afternoon_

“Hey Grigor, been a while” Rafa called him out. At first, Grigor did not hear him. After removing his headphones, he showed him a bright smile, and looked pleased to see one of his very best friends on tour. “HEY RAFA! How are you, man?” Rafa flashed him his so-peculiar-smile that everyone knew about. A joy to be around.

“I’m fine.” “Good! So what’s up?” “Nothing! But I wanted to talk to you about the next Laver Cup if you have some time”.

They managed to find a nice table where they began to talk about their American Dream together. And this was just the beginning of a wonderful sunny afternoon in London.


	5. The last straw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rafa posted a vid about him in Wimbledon. Grass season is definitely here for our favourite Spanish. :)  
> Thanks for the comments!

Roger left the hotel. He needed to breathe a bit of fresh air and walked along the small hallway in one of the gardens in Wimbledon. Suddenly, he came across Rafa and the gorgeous Grigor Dimitrov.

The season of the good-looking guys has started for the better.

Rafa seemed to enjoy his time with Grigor. His smile looked even brighter than usual. The man was just happy to talk to his dear friend. Roger thought about their pics last year when the Hungarian seized the opportunity to train with Rafa.

He wished he had had that opportunity yet. He might be Rafa’s boyfriend, but the craziest thing was that Rafa never invited him to train with him in his Academy.

Wait! Rafa did even better. He was the guest-star of the launching of his Academy. Roger do not be that bitter!

When he managed to get closer, they were in a middle of an intense talk. Rafa succeeded at making Grigor laugh from time to time. That chemistry in their friendship was even better than the one he had with Roger so far.

They were just lovers but how the friendship did play out in the end? The Swiss could not even answer this. Yeah, Rafa was just his lover but not his friend. God knows how much friendship was important in a relationship. The best friends are generally the best lovers.

Besides, Roger did not know much about what Rafa could tell Grigor that was so funny. The younger hottie cried out laughing to god knew why.

He wanted to keep walking and past them. When he decided overnight to walk up to his boyfriend and Grigor.

Rafa was still laughing at that time when his boyfriend reached the duo. Grigor turned his face to the left and waved at him.

Rafa saw the gesture and did the same.

He was always too welcoming for Roger’s own tastes.

“Hey Roger!” Grigor greeted the Swiss. “Hey…” Roger replied while looking at Rafa in a very unpleasant way. The latter acted as if nothing was happening, and kept displaying his most charming smile.

“So how are you since London?” Grigor asked. Roger gulped because he remembered how ended his tournament over there. “Fine and you?” Roger simply asked in a disinterested way. “I’m good. By the way, Rafa and I…”

That _Rafa and I_ did not sound well in Roger’s ears.

“Rafa and I were talking about the next Laver Cup edition.” It was not complicated to catch Roger’s interest again. “The one from last year was awesome. I wished I had been there” Grigor lamented.

“But Rafa said that he was sure I am the right fit for this year” Grigor explained and motioned Rafa to Roger with his finger.

_Thank god you were not there. Otherwise Rafa would have been all over you. The bitch, Roger thought._

“Yeah… It was fun!” Roger replied.

“Grigor… was more than fun... No, Roger?” Rafa emphasized. He knew Roger was now staring at him.

“I loved playing with Rog”

Roger’s demeanor relaxed. It was not everyday that his boyfriend talked about him in a good way before a stranger.

“I remember… I was watching that double. Such a historic moment guys!” Grigor commented.

“I think I gotta go now. See you next time Grigor” Before leaving, Roger made a sign to Rafa discreetly. He did not need to decipher. Roger wanted to talk to him.

*

“How could you Rafa?!” Roger pried into Rafa’s recklessness. “What?” Rafa asked for. “What the hell was that? Another charming show from the illustrious Rafael Nadal Parera?”

Rafa knew it was not a good sign whenever Roger used his full name.

“It was nothing Rogi. Calm down!” Rafa played down. Visibly the Swiss was not in a mood to compromise this time.

“Did you plan to tell me about Grigor?” “I no need to tell you” “Yes you need. We want the best Team Europe for the next edition. “Because Grigor is not?!” Rafa inquired sadly and chose to leave Roger behind.

*

Roger knew how ridiculous his fits of jealousy were destroying step by step his relationship with Rafa. He has been too harsh recently. It was Rafa’s fault for everything. He needed to lower his expectations and understand the guy: Rafa was just more open-minded than he was.

That was the brutal truth. He has always been more welcoming and friendly. No wonder why Roger always looked so unapproachable even by the best players.

He had few friends on tour.

Last year, he got friendly with the ones taking part in Laver Cup from Team Europe. He learned about them much better with the likes of Dom, Sasha, Marin and so on.

But the highlight was how he got closer to Rafa. This was one of the most beautiful memories from last September in Prague.

In an interview, he even mentioned how much he would like to walk along Prague’s streets with his children and Rafa someday.

This was the promise that he made to himself that day.

A nice retirement plan.


	6. Turn the lights on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow starts Wimbledon :). I'm wondering something about Rafa because I'm not quite sure whether he would be playing in Chicago. But I remember something that Roger said back in March. He would like Djokovic and Rafa in Team Europe. So now Djokovic is in and what about Rafa? I hope he's gonna clear this pretty quick. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! :)

Their last outburst did not end well and a lot have happened since that afternoon with Dimitrov. They have barely acknowledged each other. In those slick and classy Wimbledon gardens, Rafa spent the rest of the afternoon with Grigor: chatting, catching up and looking beautiful together. It was Roger’s interpretation. Nobody else. 

Taking a cup of tea with Grigor was a relief for the Spaniard. Since they were in London, it was the right occasion of playing the British. He appreciated this drink anyway. He even went for a lukewarm tea because of the heavy heat that day. Who has ever drunk a cold tea in this world?

There were some traditions that one should not break too much.

The afternoon passed very quickly. They did not really know what time was it. Anyway, Rafa had still plenty of things to mention to Grigor such as his exhibition match. And one of them will be played with Lucas Pouille.

He even revealed that the lack of match on grass was a bit stressful. He did not know how to figure out his true level on this surface. Rafa knew that evoking all his doubts with a rival was not the right thing to do, but Grigor was his friend before everything. He knew how much he should not said all those things to another tennis player. Rafa will be always Rafa.

In Rafa’s world, friendship outside court always took the edge over everything else. It was the most important thing ever in his life.

*

_The following day_

Roger’s afternoon has been a bit boring. He managed to have a good training session nonetheless. Even though, Rafa was constantly on his mind. They had had an umpteenth argument that was a bit unnecessary as usual.

When things always went south between them, he always tried to think about all the positive things in their relationship.

Before the beginning of Roland Garros, Roger and Rafa had planned to celebrate together the 10th Anniversary of the best tennis match ever. Remember on July, 6th 2008 here in Wimbledon. A legendary match had been played in all the hearts of the tennis fans all over the world. He could never forget such a moment. He barely knew Rafa personally at the time, but always felt a great admiration for the younger player. A force to reckoned with.

Rafael Nadal beat Roger Federer in one of the most epic finales in the history of sport. That was what was written in history books.

Rafa was 22 at that time and had still those siren long hair that Roger loved so much.

As for now, Roger did not know how to define their relationship. He hated it because whenever their argued that way, it always looked like a bad breakup.

Thursday, June 28th was here and Rafa tweeted something about being back in Wimbledon. Roger never missed any alert notification from Rafa. What did he miss though? His presence in his life. He knew they were both being childish, but at the same time, Rafa had actually plenty of things to do on his own.

His exhibition matches would take him some free time. So it means less time spending with his boyfriend, Roger.

*

Roger could be often envious of his fellow tennis players because of one thing: they could train with Rafa.

Things were not easy as a closeted gay tennis couple. The environment was still not prone to open-mindedness. That was Roger and Rafa thought in the end.

Dominic Thiem had the opportunity to share the court with Rafa, talked to him. It was crazy how Rafa considered Domi like his protégé. Taking him under his wing. Showing him all the tricks. After all, he was seen as his successor in Roland Garros and has fostered a true friendship with him.

Through the years, Rafa developed some strong bonds with other tennis players. And Domi was one of them. He liked to give advice and tips on how to better their play, living their own life outside tennis and dealing with the press.

Yet, Roger was the master of communication. So all the tips about press was inspired from the Swiss.

And through this year until now, Roger has noticed that Rafa got the opportunity to be even closer with some of the tennis players on tour: Domi, Diego Schwartzman and let’s not forget Novak Djokovic.

*

On Friday morning, Novak Djokovic has been announced on the next Laver Cup. For so many, it was a surprise, mostly the Djokovic’s fans. They did not expect him to take part in the following edition.

Novak even said that he would look forward to play double with Roger perhaps. It was not a joke after all.

On the other side, Juan-Martin Del Potro has been announced for Team World. He was literally excited. He has had a good run this year so far. And he was the one who beat Roger in March during the Sunshine Double at the worst moment of Roger’s season.

That was what even pushed Roger away from trying clay season. They even had a small argument because Roger said that he would like to play a tennis match in 5 sets there but maybe in his dreams? Who knows…

Rafa even commented it. It was just annoying and shallow because he was not even present in Roland Garros. Rafa sounded like Roger wanted to click-bait the fans and the organizers of the tournament.

Roger did not approve of Rafa’s comment and even confronted him about it. How could he had the nerve to imply that Roger’s intentions were kind of fake? He got the nerve to talk about personal stuff before the press while he was the one that said they have tried to kill Roger’s several times.

A bit contradictory.

*

He had the impression that everything was doing alright for his counterparts. Except Roger, of course.

This was just an impression.

Rafa was his boyfriend and he did not even know whether Rafa would be playing in Chicago. Maybe that was the purpose of his meeting with Grigor earlier in order to replace him. Who really knew in Rafa’s entourage? And what about Roger?

The rules of the Laver Cup were not complicated to understand. The first 4 on the ATP race were automatically selected in the group and the 4 others were chosen on what could be like a wild card.

So nobody knew if Rafa would participate in September and the idea of not sharing the court once again with him already made Roger bitter and sad.

Rafa always looked like he had other fish to fry except Roger.

Everything was above but Roger.

The same Friday, the seeds were announced and Roger was the number one seed while Rafa was the real number one. Well, they had their own rules over there. No wonder why Roger’s was their favorite.

*

The night was still young and someone was knocking on the door when Rafa was about to turn the lights off. Rafa sighed but eventually left the bed.

Surprised! Roger was in front of Rafa. The least to say was Rafa’s reaction. Since last Wednesday afternoon, they had not even talked to each other or share a meal together.

They had a lot to talk about and Roger was resolved to fix damages in their relationship, but he needed Rafa first and foremost. He could not do it on his own.


End file.
